Avengers Vs Smash Bros.
Description Others was taken out so the fighters are 8 because 4v4 which great team Intro No Rules No research Just Bloodshed Roster 8 player smash The 4 avengers come in and enters the roster Captain America,Thor,Hulk,Iron Man, Then the other side it picks Mario,Link,Kirby,Pikachu Pre-Fight all the characters come in the stage then looks at their rival's eye then they fight Fight Mario slides between Thor's legs,Link slashes his sword into CA's shield,Pikachu runs to Iron Man and Kirby runs to Hulk then Hulk begins to shield then punching Kirby, Mario grabs Thor's cape then Mario rolls and throws Thor, Captain America punches Link then Captain America throw his shield to Link's body, Pikachu was struggled by Iron man then punches Pikachu several time, Kirby came back to Hulk then Kirby kicked Hulk in face then Kirby smashes his hammer to Hulk. Mario then jumps to Thor, Thor smashes his hammer to Mario sending Mario to the ground Thor landed safety then kicked Mario, Link throws bomb to CA then CA uses his shield causing CA's shield on fire. Link slashes his sword into CA, Making CA's body torn into half then Link helps Mario to Thor. CAPTAIN AMERICA ELIMINATED BY LINK REMAINING 7 Thor makes the world on thunderstorm then Pikachu looks amaze what it seems. Iron Man kicked Pikachu then Iron Man said:this was a peice of shit. Then Pikachu used it's iron tale taking Iron Man's armour destroy Stark:i'm naked!! uh no i still have shirts. Pikachu finished him off with iron tale. IRON MAN ELIMINATED BY PIKACHU REMAINING 6 Thor and Link fights with sword and hammer while Mario is taking a rest Pikachu helped Link and Mario while Kirby was beaten up by Hulk. Hulk kicked Kirby then sending him into air Hulk jumped up then grabs him then throws him around Kirby falls into the surface while Hulk landing on Kirby. Kirby escape the ground then Hulk landed so badly Kirby smashes his hammer to Hulk's face then uses his final smash killing Hulk. HULK ELIMINATED BY KIRBY REMAINGING 5 Thor throws Pikachu then Mario punches Thor's face then Link kicks Thor's back. While Kirby landing on Thor's head. Thor make him self explode killing the three while Thor is walking to Pikachu then it seems like Mario,Link and Kirby's face worried while Thor smashing his hammer to Pikachu's body then it gets more sicker then Thor is angry then finish off Pikachu PIKACHU ELIMINATED BY THOR REMAINING 4 Mario and Link fights with Thor then Thor kicked Link then beats up Mario, Link was fainted then Thor punches Mario on face then Kirby saws Thor's hammer then inhaled it Kirby tuns into Thor Kirby then Kirby kicked Thor's stuff then Thor kicked Mario's face then get his hammer to Kirby then Kicked Kirby. Thor said: time to finish this you gay. Link wokes up then runs to Thor. Mario was finish then walks off on his corpes. MARIO ELIMINATED BY THOR REMAINING 3 Link was chase by Thor while Kirby is hiding back on tree Link was tired then Thor killed Link with hammer killing Link. Kirby gets out of the tree LINK ELIMINATED BY THOR 1V1 UHH MY FAVORITE CHARACTER AND HERO Kirby rolls to Thor while Thor punches Kirby. Kirby runs to Thor while Thor punches Kirby,Kirby and Thor runs at each other then Thor smashes his hammer to air while Kirby slides into Thor's back then Kirby punches Thor, Then kicked Thor, Thor headbutts Kirby then goes to the office, Kirby landed safety to the office while the people runs out. Kirby. Thor jumps in the office while Kirby said: Poyo (bring it on bitch). Thor blasting thunder to Kirby while Kirby hides back the sofa the sofa brokes then Kirby runs in a several table while Thor can't shot him then Thor shots the frame. Kirby let his gun off then wait Joker is responsible for this. Kirby shots Thor but Thor runs off then protect him self then hides into the table then gets out then fights off Kirby. Kirby and Thor has a gun and then Kirby and Thor shots While running Thor hides him self into a table then Thor gets more bullet then they stood up they jumped while shoting nothing was hurt then they fall while their gun has no bullet. Thor gets a shot gun then insert into Kirby's mouth Kirby kicked the gun, Kirby punches Thor's face then Thor punches Kirby's face too then almost punch Kirby then Kirby jumps and kicked Thor's nose. Thor was fainted then Kirby punches Thor. then Thor gets Link's sword then stabs the floor.Kirby get his sword ability then fights with sword Kirby jumps then stabs Thor then Thor lies on the ground and stood up again. Kirby's too sword fights off Thor's sword then landed on the floor. Thor jumps on Kirby then picks up the flag pole. Kirby then runs to Thor while Kirby's sword face at Thor Thor smashes the flag then Kirby jumped on flag then slashes Thor's face then Thor moves the flagpole then Kirby falls down then almost stab Kirby then Kirby sit then protecting him self then rolled and hide in the back of sofa Kirby copied the fire ability then make the office on fire. Thor throws Link's sword into Kirby's hat turning him into normal then the fire ability burns into the gas then the half of office is on fire even Kirby was on fire Kirby humped on Thor then slunp Thor's head into the floor then Thor gets the flower vase then smack it on Kirby then the table was smack to Kirby too. Thor punches the ground while Kirby is doing a dragon punch then smacked the chair into Thor then the chair breaks. Kirby then headbutts Thor's face. Then Thor scratches Kirby's face then Thor punching Kirby then Throws Kirby into a window Kirby fainted then wokes up again Thor throws his hammer into the Kirby's back then it explode sending the two into the wall then Kirby saws the shot gun near him then Thor stood up then gets the shot gun then face it to Kirby then Kirby put his cute face on then Thor sat then said: i can't do it your to cute give me a hug your like my baby. Kirby stood up then said: Poyo (Nah just forget just but i can just finish you off!) Kirby jumped on Thor then turning him into rock then Thor's downer part is broken then Kirby faced the shot gun into Thor's face and finished Thor off then Kirby gets his final smash Kirby said:poyo (your death bitch!) then slashes Thor turning Thor into half then Kirby leave the fight DBX Reslts The Winner is: Smash!!! (Smash Bros 4 Wii U Mii victory theme)